Twilight of the Gods
by Gravenimage
Summary: Naruto/Dissidia12 crossover follows the story of the game with some changes and the addition of chosen warriors from the Naruto realm fighting on behalf of Cosmos and Chaos. Will the cycle be broken ending the eternal war of the Gods? Main pairing Itachi/Lightning other pairings will be reveal a little further in the story.
1. The shinobi entering Dissidia

The Shinobis entering the realm of Dissidia 12

Shinobis fighting for Cosmos:

Representing team Kakashi- Naruto Uzumaki with sage cloak and summon scroll, ex-mode six tails Kyuubi cloak, ex-mode special attack- chakra bomb.

Representing team Gai- Tenten (chunin outfit) ex-mode weapons mistress, ex-mode special attack- soaring double dragon scattering destruction.

Representing team 10- Shikamaru Nara (jounin outfit) ex-mode shadow cloak, ex-mode special attack shadow spike trap.

Representing team Kurenai: Hinata Hyuga (chunin outfit) ex-mode twin lions fist, ex-mode special attack protection of the eight trigrams sixty four palms ending it with ultimate rotation.

Representing the hidden sand village fifth Kazekage- Gaara of the sand (red custom kage outfit) ex-mode strength of the Kazekage, ex-mode special attack Shukaku sand tsunami ending it with ultimate desert coffin.

Representing the hidden sand village- Temari (jounin outfit) ex-mode wind release barrier, ex-mode special attack true wind scythe jutsu.

Added shinobi- Itachi Uchiha (Konoha ANBU uniform) ex-mode magenkyou sharingan unleashed, ex-mode special attack Susanoo's wrath.

Unknown shinobi- ?

Unknown shinobi- ?

* * *

Shinobis fighting for Chaos:

Representing Taka- Sasuke Uchiha (Taka outfit) ex-mode magenkyou sharingan unleashed, ex-mode special attack Kirin.

Representing Akatsuki- Deidara (Akatsuki cloak) ex-mode- clay bird ride, ex-mode special attack C0 clay self-destruct ultimate blast.

Missing nin- Zabuza Momochi (custom hidden mist outfit) ex-mode- demon of the bloody mist, ex-mode special attack berserker barrage.

Representing the sound five- Kimimaro Kaguya (hidden sound outfit) ex-mode level two curse seal form, ex-mode special attack dance of the seedling fern.

Representing the hidden sound village- Orochimaru (hidden sound outfit) ex-mode white snake form, ex-mode special attack, snake's hellish paradise.

Representing Akatsuki- Konan ex-mode angel of a God, ex-mode special attack paper of God technique.

Representing Akatsuki- Kisame Hoshigaki (Akatsuki cloak) ex-mode shark beast, ex-mode special attack water barrage.

Unknown shinobi- ?

Unknown shinobi- ?

* * *

That will be all I won't reveal who are the hidden characters don't want to spoil. However the four characters will replace the characters of Gilgamesh, Gabranth, Prishe and Shantotto. I'm still working on the plot and other things but I will try to start writing the first chapter which will begin the same way as Dissidia12 since I haven't played the first one. Other information that the time of the story during the Naruto manga is after the Pain arc, on another thing so far the main pairing is Itachi/Lightning other pairings probably. Always appreciate reviews and some feedback but no flames thank you and that will be all.


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Dissidia 12 Final Fantasy it's the rightful property of square enix and character designer Tetsuya Nomura and I don't own Naruto it is the rightful property of Kishimoto-san.

Prologue: War of the Gods

_Cosmos- Goddess of Harmony _

_Chaos - God of Discord _

_Two Divine powers locked in an endless struggle each seeking to reign supreme. Long has the world played stage to their violent conflict, now at peace, now teetering on the verge of annihilation, but never for a moment striking a balance between the two. The scars of war run deep across the realm. And still these battles rage on a tempest the eons cannot quell._

_However…._

_The two Gods unable to harm each other, both gifted with immortality. By the logic that one can't live without the other, locked in the endless cycle. To fight on their behalf and be victorious in the struggle the Gods have brought forth many warriors from different worlds, warriors with both light and darkness reflected in their hearts. They fight in the war of the Gods without any memories from their home world, fighting for what they believe to be right. As the conflict rages on only one question remains of who will win this war and put an end to the cycle._

_Let the war resume…._

* * *

**To be continued**

**Yep I know too short but it's only the prologue you can't expect that it's going to be five or more pages. I will try to release the first chapter later today or I could be wrong I am updating Rise of the night hunters and also Legend of the Defiers. This story will probably be updated frequently too, reviews and feedback will be welcome flames will not. The 12th cycle starts next make sure to tune in. Thank you for reading and I will see you next time.**

Next chapter: The Path to Sanctuary


	3. The path to Sanctuary

Disclaimer: I do not own Dissidia12 FF it is the rightful property of square enix as well as character designer Tetsuya Nomura and I do not own Naruto it is the rightful property of Kishimoto-san.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks **_

**Bold letters narration**

* * *

The Twelve cycle: Treachery of the gods

Chapter 1 The path to Sanctuary

**The divine conflict between harmony and discord rages on, the fate of the world its promised prize. Fighting to secure it are brave souls summoned for that solitary purpose. Champions, cut from a cloth different from those which from the fabric of our world. These warriors from afar are helpless but to do as bid, waging battle after endless battle for the gods who called them here, granted neither respite nor reprieve. Relying on what fragments of their shattered memories remain, they fight to end the conflict, and for a chance to return home, to the worlds they each once knew. What they cannot know is that they fight is in vain. This war is one without end, and it is their fate to serve forever, until, at last, their ebbing strength gives way.**

* * *

(Location: Elven fields Land of Harmony)

Among the grassy fields of the peaceful land it was another day in the eternal struggle of the gods. A group of warrior of the Goddess Cosmos we're currently on their way to her domain in the tower of light known as Cosmos Sanctuary. The group has traveled quite far taking many routes with little rest since it was important to reach their destination due that the Goddess of harmony has called upon them, and it was obvious that the matter was urgent so they couldn't arrive late for the meeting. However they were aware that they were already late and mostly everyone else has arrived and they were currently waiting for their arrival, including Cosmos. Neither of them had no idea if they were far nor close to Sanctuary maybe because their guide wasn't so good as they thought, which explained it why they weren't there yet.

The reason they were probably lost is because a certain soldier chose to take the lead in finding the path to Sanctuary. Everyone else traveling had regretted to put him in charge although they have survived so far since they haven't met any hostiles yet. They were quite lucky that Laguna took charge to be the leading man and it was a surprise that Lightning didn't argue of him taking the lead. The pink haired soldier just remained quiet like they expected he was going to do an even better job than her, so far there were no complaints from her yet. The others didn't say a word either so they remained traveling on the fields hoping that the rest of the journey goes smoothly without any interference from unwanted company.

They haven't encountered a warrior of Chaos in a while after several of conflicts with them. They've been many battles and so far the odds were even, like both forces were equal in strength. One battle after another it seemed like there was no victor in them, both sides didn't seem to have any disadvantage at all. For now they could enjoy any absence from the enemy as they focused in their journey to Sanctuary, but even they will a little uneasy that they haven't seen one of the warriors of discord yet. But it didn't meant they were going to let their guard down and wait to get ambush, they were already prepare to fight anything that comes their way. After a while of traveling they have finally decided to take a small break because they had no idea where they were going, all thanks to Laguna.

The warriors took their small break Yuna the summoner stood talking to Laguna probably about his sense of direction, Tifa the fighter stood not too far from the gazing at the view, Kain Highwind the dragon warrior was a little further away looking in thought. Vaan the young warrior with a dream to become a sky pirate was near Tifa we're while the pink haired soldier Lightning was away from the group looking in thought. Probably she wasn't happy with the results of leaving Laguna do the leading, maybe if she took charge then they would have reached Cosmos's Sanctuary by now. No need to feel sorry now what is done that's what she thought but the one thing that had her bothered is about the Goddess calling them, obviously it had to do with the long war they have been fighting against the God of discord and his warriors.

Vaan went to the fighter" hey, uh, Tifa…You figure they all made it to Cosmos by now?"

"Hmm, I guess they could have. You must be tired, huh?"

"Of course I am. Laguna lead us to the scenic road I don't know what you were thinking."

"Yeah, I, uh, could've sworn this was the quick route. Guess not" said Laguna as he walked to the two.

"Guess not" replied the young warrior.

"Well, it can't really be that much farther from here, can it?" said Yuna walking to the group.

"I think I've seen this place before."

"Right see there Yuna knows what's up. We went a little out of our way but we're still on track, no need to complain" said the long haired soldier.

"Yuna you oughta let him know what you really think. It's for his own good" said Vaan.

Far from the group stood Lightning listening to their conversation and without replying she had to agree with the young warrior. Laguna was doing a bit of a sloppy job leading them, at this rate they might not make it to Cosmos on time. Instead of worrying of the quickest route to get to the Sanctuary she was still in deep thought about the Goddess of harmony calling them, another battle to fight in this war. Honestly she could care less about the conflict all she ever wants is to get her memory back and return to her home world, it was the only thing that matters to her. What happens between Chaos and Cosmos was their own business and she had no interest in butting in. But she was already involved in this battle even if she never asked to be brought to this world to fight for the Goddess of harmony, she realized there was someone next to her and she was aware of it breaking her from her thoughts.

"Lightning, time to stop sulking" Kain was on a corner next to her.

"Who's sulking?" replied the pink haired soldier in a rude matter.

"Had Laguna not taken charge, we might well never made it this far. Perhaps his words were mostly false. But even so, they moved us and that's why we're here."

"I know that. Thanks for the refresher" she stood in thought again.

"Kain…Cosmos called us again. Why do you suppose that is?"

"Who knows?" replied the dragon warrior.

"I want…I intend to win this fight. I win and I get my memory back. I get to go back home. I keep telling myself that, just like everyone else. But you know…now that I've been here a while. Sometimes I have to wonder if winning really means we'll get to go back home at all. If it might be that winning…won't change a thing I just, I can't help but wonder…."

"What's this is it really possible Lightning's as human as the rest of us?" Laguna went to the two with rest of the warriors of harmony.

"Wha-?"

"Look, we've all got our worries, but we're trying to do what we can. You gonna lead us now or you leavin' that up to me?"

"Anything but that" she made up her mind not to let him take the lead, this time she will take the lead.

"Don't sweat it, we'll figure something out. Long as we stay alive things are bound to work out, right?"

"That is merely an assumption from your part."

"What?" asked the soldier while the group was looking around the area?

The warriors of Cosmos we're surprised of the voice until they realized there was nothing to worry about. Aware that the owner of the voice wasn't a hostile enemy but on the contrary, they would never forget about their seventh companion traveling with them. The man appeared next to them wearing the attire that is meant to be wear by the ANBU shinobi from the hidden leaf village of Konoha. He was always quiet and he will watch over the group from the shadows, only appearing when it was a fight. Strange that he chose to showed up when there wasn't a battle to be fought so far. The others didn't saw a problem with having him here, it was no coincidence that all of them could get along and work well together.

Vaan smiled at the presence of their quiet companion although he did behaved the same way as Kain. Tifa and Yuna followed with the gesture, Kain it was hard to tell because of his dragon helmet as for Lightning, she stood in thought staring at the young ANBU shinobi. Everyone has seen him in battle and he was quite formidable, more like a force to be reckoned with. She has come to trust her traveling comrades fighting under the Goddess of harmony and gain some respect for their fighting abilities. But Itachi was the one person she had the most respect for she was proud so she obviously didn't showed it much. She had every reason to gain such trust for him she was there first hand, seeing him fighting.

During the times they have fought the ANBU shinobi was always there to back them up whenever they were in a tight pinch. He will watch over them from the shadows and interfered whenever it was necessary. But Lightning wasn't that stubborn although she was proud she admitted that she couldn't have gotten so far in the war if it weren't for her companions. And certainly not without Itachi that was the important lesson she learned to survive with the help of everyone, because of them she will get stronger than she already is. For a moment their gazes met and she could see there was some calm and warmth in his onyx eyes, but that was all she could see in them. Aside from the shell that he was hiding a lot of pain and sorrow.

"There you are Itachi finally decided to leave your dark corner eh?" Laguna friendly jabbed him on the side.

The older Uchiha ignored his comment gazing at him" things aren't always tend to work out well. Mostly they are tending to get worst, much worst."

"Right I forgot you're always the light to see things in a negative way" replied the long haired soldier in a joking tone.

"It is not being negative but by logic things aren't always happen in a good matter but unfortunate as well. You can possibly believe your way thinking will help us survive this battle?"

"I'm being positive because I ain't giving up that we'll make it through this alive, I like to keep my possibilities in our favor."

"There is also the possibility that we'll die in this war."

"There you go again with the negative attitude."

"He has a point you know" replied the pink haired soldier.

"I have to agree with Lightning. Laguna although there is no harm to be positive but you have to understand that simply saying 'everything will work out' it doesn't make it absolute. We also have to think that things might not turn well or how you foresee it" said Kain.

"Now everyone is against me" he threw his hands into the air.

"Nevertheless I'd trust our once wayward guide. He speaks from experience" replied Kain.

"Thanks" Laguna obviously took it as a compliment.

"Shall we then?"

"Relax. Our battle will not be ended so easily" the dragon warrior started walking off.

"Precisely that is why we must always stay on guard. I highly doubt Chaos's warriors are resting the same way we are right now" said Itachi.

"No, that it won't" she replied.

Lightning nodded turning to Laguna" I'll take the lead."

"That's what I was expecting. Taking the lead is not my thing."

"No kidding" replied the sarcastic Farron.

"Hey guys are we leaving or what? We don't want to keep the others waiting any longer as it is" said Vaan in the distance with Tifa and Yuna next to him.

Itachi remained quiet but he went on following the warriors. Kain followed him shortly deciding to watch the rear thought it wasn't necessary with the older Uchiha present. Usually he will be the one watching over everyone and the first to react to any kind of attacks. Needless to say he was a powerful addition to the group the dragon knight stood in thought. Perhaps that was the reason why any warriors from Chaos haven't made an attempt to ambush, because of Itachi. Even if he was only one man he was a powerful man, then again it could be their luck of not to encountering any trouble. It was better a safe trip without any fighting. Soon the Uchiha has gotten ahead of the others and he was now right behind Lightning who was in the front, his expression was his usual calm one. But he will always have his guard up they can get attack so suddenly without a single warning.

The Path to Sanctuary became a quiet one the warriors didn't felt like talking or they just didn't know what to say. Most of them were only focusing in getting to Cosmos and the others and those were obviously Lightning, Itachi, Kain and surprisingly Vaan. The young sky pirate wanted to return to Sanctuary worried that everyone else we're already there and currently waiting for their arrival. Tifa turned her gaze to the pink haired soldier taking the lead and the armored shinobi behind her, a playful smiled spread her lips. Taking a closer glance at the two warriors there was something about them, maybe both had the same aura of not getting close to them or you might not live to see another day. Though Itachi wasn't like that, at least with his allies but to his enemies he showed no mercy just like the pink haired woman taking the lead. The young fighter gave a small chuckle getting the attention of the summoner next to her.

"What is it?"

"Don't you think they're the same?" Tifa pointed to the two in front of them with her gaze.

"Lightning and Itachi….? I really can't say they do share some similarities. But not enough for them to be equals."

"I think they're alike in many ways."

"I definitely agreed" Laguna joined the conversation.

"You think so too huh?" the fighter gave a smile.

"Look at them. They don't smile, they don't laugh, and they both have cold glares enough to send shivers to the warriors of Chaos. That's enough to make them equals."

"That's the way they are, what about Kain? Doesn't he act the same too?" said the summoner.

"He's serious but even he can be funny. You remember that dragon joke he made?"

"I don't think that was a joke Laguna it was more like a comment" Tifa raised an eyebrow.

"I did found it funny though."

"I suggest if you're going to be talking behind someone's back, then make sure you're not loud enough to be heard" Itachi has turned to them with a serious expression.

"Uh oh…." The soldier felt like he's been caught in the act.

"It's not what it looks like" Tifa gave an innocent smile.

"We weren't really saying anything to offend you" followed Yuna.

"Comparing me to Lightning isn't, but saying things behind someone's back is rather rude. This isn't the proper behavior for comrades to show."

"He's right" Kain walked to the group.

"Yeah I can't believe you guys would act this way" Vaan walked with his arms behind his head.

"We we're only making comparisons people that's all" Laguna tried to be the voice of reason which he failed.

"What's the hold up?" Lightning's voice came from the distance she sounded a bit annoyed that they weren't following her.

"Apologies Lightning we'll be on our way" Itachi has resumed his walking.

"She sounded angry" Yuna said worried.

"Can't blame her if we chose to stay and talk without saying a word to her" said the young sky pirate.

"Enough dawdling, let's resume our journey" said the dragon knight.

The group resumed their walking, enough time to catch up to the pink haired soldier. Lightning gazed behind them from the corner of her eye and felt relief, still her anger was there. Not happy that she was taking the lead while the rest stopped to take a chatting break. They were supposed to be in a hurry to return to Cosmos and here they were wasting time with petty talk. Personally her thoughts on the members she was traveling with weren't that much, but effective. Vaan was young but he has proven himself to be a good fighter, Laguna was cheery and optimistic though his jokes were terrible, yet he proved to be reliable in battle. Kain was also a reliable fighter with quick thinking, Yuna has proven that her summoning abilities were needed in battle her Aeons were indeed powerful. Tifa was a recommended fighter for close range combat, and then there was Itachi.

Her aqua eyes were on the man behind her what can she say about him? The older Uchiha was an enigma to her such a mystery that she admitted it intrigues her. He didn't talk much, he was a quick thinker and quite strong. Too many thoughts we're on him for her to understand him clearly. He was quite reserved but at the same time it feels like he opens up to them, how can you be so reserved when you opened up to people? She still didn't know the answer. The older Uchiha was probably stronger than the whole group put together and she likes that, she respects and acknowledges someone's strength. Without admitting it she respects him and probably admires him, her stubbornness and pride will prevent her from speaking truthfully about the raven haired man. Her thoughts regarding the older Uchiha were put on hold when she sensed someone heading their way, she signaled to the group to stop.

"What's wrong?" asked Vaan.

"We got company" she unsheathed her gun blade Blaze Fire saber.

"A warrior of Chaos?" asked Kain.

"Maybe…."

"Oh well so much for heading to Cosmos early" Laguna gave a sigh.

"Let's be careful everyone" replied Yuna.

"We'll ambush them if there's more than one. I'll go first and then you will all follow going to the offensive" she tightened her gun blade waiting for the person to get closer to them.

"Now!" she charged at the incoming enemy.

"Wait Lightning!" shouted Itachi.

It was too late to stop the pink haired soldier she fired the aero spell at whoever was heading their way. The others managed to see the person once he was in their view, they all recognized him. With blond spiky hair, cerulean eyes, whisker marks on his cheeks and wearing a black and orange jumpsuit with a red cloak with black flames on the bottom. Finally a black headband with a silver plate with the leaf symbol engraved in it. They felt relief he wasn't an enemy just another member of their group, fighting on behalf of Cosmos. Then they realized their leader has unleashed an attack on him and it was too late to do a thing about it.

"Hey guys-"

The whiskered blond didn't finish his sentence as he got hit by the wind spell. Everyone felt sorry for the poor Uzumaki he hit the ground hard with his clothes all messy and half thorn. He was seeing stars while everyone walked over to Lightning, the pink haired soldier was unfazed with the fact that she attacked a comrade. Her expression clearly she could care less if she attacked a friend or foe she saw the blond wasn't alone. They saw another person walking to them, another member of their group. His hair style the form of a pineapple, dark hair and dark eyes wearing the metal plate leaf symbol attached to his shirt. His attire was that of a rank jounin from Konoha and his facial expression has the clear meaning that he has zero motivation whatsoever. He sighed seeing the downed blond though he was relief that the people they have encountered were warriors of Cosmos.

"_Perhaps I should have warned Lightning earlier" _Itachi shook his head.

"False alarm it seems" Kain was staring at the downed Uzumaki.

"Pretty much" followed Lightning.

Tifa and Yuna were the ones who offered to check on the blond as they help him on his feet. Both girls looked very concern for their blond comrade.

"Naruto are you okay?" asked the worried summoner.

"Yeah I'm okay…."

"You should have been more careful" the fighter was dusting him off.

He suddenly got upset at the person who released the magic attack his cerulean eyes were on the Farron.

"What gives?!" he glared at the pink haired soldier for attacking him.

"You know we're not supposed to fight each other, Cosmos's law and all" said Laguna.

"I attacked him by mistake not that I want to fight him or anything."

"Don't you feel sorry at all?" he was still glaring at her.

"I should have used a stronger spell" her expression was unfazed.

"Why you-"

"You were careless Naruto. You should have been aware to be on your guard. Remember we're in a war, all of us we're expecting a warrior of Chaos" said the dragon knight.

"I knew it was you guys, I saw all of you from the distance. That's why I didn't charge in attacking so blindly."

"….." the pink haired soldier was unfazed by his comment.

"Next time be a little more careful" said Vaan.

"I apologize Naruto. I was aware it was you however I wasn't expecting Lightning moving in to attack. My late warning is the cause of your demise" said the older Uchiha.

"Hmph…." the Farron crossed her arms.

"I'm fine anyway, it's not like I'm going to expect Mrs. Grouch to apologize" replied the Uzumaki coolly.

"What?" Lightning glared at him.

"_That Naruto always cracks me up" _Laguna hold the thought of chuckling.

"_Lightning can be quite a grouch sometimes" _the sky pirate also holds his thought to laugh a little.

"Watch your mouth blondie" she was still holding her gun blade and she was planning in using it on someone.

"You're the one that started this."

"Enough with the argument, we're on the same side" said Itachi.

"Agreed, showing you two engaging in such squabble only shows a low level of maturity."

Naruto and Lightning we're now glaring at Kain for his comment that they were acting immature while the dragon knight wasn't fazed by their looks.

"_He's really asking for it" _thought the Uzumaki.

"Man, Naruto why do you have to be so troublesome? I told you to wait for them to arrive to our position but you didn't listen. We're not supposed to be bringing too much attention to ourselves. First you took the lead and now this" Shikamaru gave a sigh.

"Hey my senses of directions are good."

"Yeah right, we've been walking in circles for over an hour. We kept on walking the same area over and over again. I don't know what was more troublesome your sense of directions or the fact that you tripped on the same rock three times in a row."

The whiskered blond sweat dropped while the group didn't know what to say while Lightning scoffed at him not surprise he was such a sloppy traveler.

"You don't have to give them all the details!" he gave the Nara a comical expression.

"_What to expect from the incompetent brat of the group?" _thought the Farron.

"Whatever you guys aren't with Chaos so it's fine by me that we don't have to fight. I hate fighting."

"_And then there's Mr. Lazy" _added Lightning with a frown not approving of his attitude.

"_Sometimes I wonder what Cosmos thinking was by sending him here?" _Kain thought gazing at the Nara.

"We're not too far from reaching Sanctuary" Itachi was gazing at Cosmos tower in far in the distance.

"It's going to get dark. It will be wise to stop our journey for now and prepare to spend the night" said the dragon knight.

"Agreed don't you think so Lightning?" asked the Uchiha.

"We'll rest for the night."

"All right time to search for some firewood" said Vaan.

I'll go" offered the Uzumaki.

"We'll go too" Tifa said and Yuna gave a nod.

"Hey I was the one that suggested to get firewood don't leave me behind" the young sky pirate follow them.

"We'll set camp here" the pink haired soldier turned to the rest of the group.

* * *

(Scene change)

The four warriors of harmony didn't go too far from the position of the camp. They took a path that lead to a small forest the perfect spot to search for firewood. With four of them on the search they'll be able to gather enough for the camp fire. Vaan left the group to find a couple of branches not too thin they were exactly the perfect size to be used for the firewood. The sky pirate smiled already found some he might finish before the others, not that this has become into a competition who gathers enough for the fire. Naruto jumped getting on the branches of the trees to get a better view of the forest he jumped to another branch before setting his feet on the ground again. The whiskered blond gave a grin he found branches for the fire wood and got a little determined to beat his competition. Pretty soon he will return to camp with the necessary wood.

Unfortunately for the two males they haven't realized the ladies accompanying them have already gathered enough to last the evening. Yuna and Tifa unlike the boys have chosen to stick together and use teamwork for the wood gathering, they have obviously succeeded. Both were carrying the stack the fighter beauty had no problem carrying them due she was stronger than she looks. However it was a different story for the young summoner who was having some trouble carrying her share, she was trying so hard not to trip that she might end up throwing all the firewood on the ground. She carefully watched her step where she was walking, eventually she stripped but Tifa helped her from having a nasty fall. She also managed to save her from letting any of the wood to fall clearly she couldn't carry it all on her own.

"You're really having trouble."

"Don't worry about me I'll manage."

"No you can't, you need help but I don't think I'll be able to carry your entire share."

"I said it's all right Tifa…."

"Hey Naruto!" the brawler saw the Uzumaki not too far and he was only holding three pieces of wood.

"What is it?" he went to the two girls only to have his mouth wide open seeing the large amount of firewood they were carrying.

"No way-how did you guys….?"

"While you boys we're on your own, we chose to gathered the wood together. I was wondering if you'll be kind enough to carry Yuna's share."

"Huh…oh-okay!"

"It's okay Naruto you don't have to do-"

"Nah it's okay I don't mind at all" he grabbed the every piece of wood from the summoner.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure I can carry a lot of firewood at once."

A shadow clone that he has summoned after they left the others jumped from a tree getting next to the original. They have actually forgotten that it was one of his abilities that he could create so many duplicates of himself, making him a very important asset to the group. They didn't care what the others thought about him, they already saw him as an important comrade and friend. Yuna felt herself blush a little at the way the Uzumaki has offered to carry all the firewood she has gathered, she really does like his kind gesture. While Tifa noticed the summoner's blush she prevented herself from teasing her, though she wouldn't mind if the whiskered does ends up carrying her firewood too. She also likes a kind gentleman who would do such way, even if she didn't need the help. Vaan shortly arrived carrying his firewood which it was more than what originally Naruto started gathering.

"Good thing you have your clones, or you wouldn't be able to carry so much firewood" said the young sky pirate.

"Lucky me" grinned the whiskered blond.

"He was kind enough to carry Yuna's" said Tifa.

"Really….?"

"We have enough firewood, let's get back to the others" the Uzumaki started walking off.

"Why does it feel like you're taking advantage of him Yuna."

"That's not true I would never do that to him" the summoner felt offended by Vaan's comment.

"Naruto are you bothered with carrying Yuna's firewood?" the brawler shouted to the blond.

"Nope, I'm always happy to help my friends!" shouted back the whiskered shinobi.

"There's your answer" she smirked at the sky pirate.

"He's strange" he started walking off joining the Uzumaki and his shadow clone.

"He's not strange" said Yuna with a smiile her eyes we're on him.

"He's more like too good to be true" Tifa also kept her smile watching the blond.

"Maybe that's what makes him so adorable."

"Yuna" the fighter was amazed at her bold comment.

"Well…I-don't you feel the same way too?" she had no idea why she felt her cheeks heating up.

The brawler beauty gave a small smile before walking off and the summoner was following her looking highly embarrassed. It's true that both thought Naruto was adorable and even cute he was probably the most kind hearted person from all the warriors of Cosmos. It didn't took that long for the two ladies to grown fond of him, however neither of them hasn't check what they were feeling towards him. Both just like everyone fighting for the Goddess of Harmony didn't remember a thing from their lives or their home world. They catch up to the two males, but they were staring at Naruto happy to have someone like him as their ally and friend and maybe something else. Hopefully this will do for the fire to camp not forgetting they needed to get to Sanctuary as soon as possible. But then again the rest of the harmony warriors weren't going to head to Cosmos as it was getting dark.

* * *

(Time skip)

The warriors of Cosmos stood seated on the ground in front of the fire made from using the firewood gathered. It's been quiet since it got dark and the fire was made thanks to Lightning casting the fire spell. So far no one has said a word and it looked like they weren't tired yet. Lightning stood on the middle her eyes on nowhere in particular, Kain stood on a corner probably keeping a close watch on things, Shikamaru was gazing at the sky trying to see if there were any clouds, Laguna on a far corner looking a bit bored, Vaan was in the same boat along with Yuna and Tifa and the only thing they thought to kill the boredom is to steal glances at Naruto. The Uzumaki was the one who looks the most bored of the bunch he really didn't like when there was a big silence between large groups as for Itachi the Uchiha was keeping a close watch for any enemies. The whiskered blond finally had it he didn't like to stay quiet for too long.

"So any of you remembers something from your home?"

"You mean from our world?" said Laguna.

"Yeah I thought maybe we might remember something right? Even a small hint…."

"Tch" Lightning wanted to ignore the Uzumaki for his comment.

"You don't have to answer Lightning if you don't want to" the whiskered blond sweat dropped.

"I don't remember a squat about my world" said Laguna.

"I only remember a couple of faces, but the rest is all a blur" replied Kain.

"The only thing I can remember is my dream" said Vaan.

"You remember….?"

"I want to be a sky pirate."

"You mean you want to steal money capture people and have them executed?" said the Uzumaki.

"What….? No not that kind of pirate. I want to fly the skies and visits new places and fight evil monsters."

"Oh that kind of pirate you should have said so" the blond shinobi felt silly while Yuna and Tifa gave a laugh at his previous comment.

"But that's all there is I can think off, nothing about my world."

"I know I have a dream, but I can't seem to remember it and neither my home. I remember Shikamaru being from the same world as me that's all."

"I only remember I and Naruto are from the same village, and every time it reminds me I don't remember it's troublesome to think about it" said the Nara.

"My mind is completely blank from my world, at least you guys can remember something" replied Tifa.

"I don't remember much just…." Yuna paused having a certain blond blitzer in her head.

"Just what….?" pressed Naruto.

"It's nothing…." her blue and green eyes softened.

"Hm…I guess the only ones left are Lightning and Itachi" said Laguna looking at the two warriors.

"I'll pass" replied the pink haired soldier.

"No kidding" muttered the Uzumaki but the Farron heard him and gave him a glare.

"You're the only one left Itachi come on buddy don't go Lightning on us and pass."

"What's with you all of the sudden Laguna….?" Vaan smiled at his attitude.

"I can't help it if Naruto has influenced me to ask all the questions about our memories" he chuckle while the whiskered blond gave a laugh.

"…" the Uchiha stood quiet looking in thought.

"Hello Cosmos to Itachi…."

"Honestly I don't want to remember anything."

"What?" everyone was surprised at his answer even Lightning.

"I'm better off not remembering anything…."

"Okaaay" said Laguna.

"Why is that?"

Everyone turned to the pink haired soldier her eyes we're on the raven haired shinobi.

"Why you don't want to remember? Doesn't it matter to you not to remember about your home or any friends and family you might have left behind and are probably searching for you or waiting for you?"

"_What's with Lightning all of the sudden?" _Vaan has noticed the sudden change in her tone it was filled with some caring.

"_Well what you know I guess Lightning cares after all" _Laguna chuckled mentally.

"_She sounds so different from her usual self, so caring" _smiled Yuna.

"….." the Uchiha remained quiet not meeting the eyes of the person asking him the questions.

"Answer me Itachi…."

"I just don't want to remember…I'm afraid of what I might remember."

"Afraid….?" Tifa got a little worried.

"Your life must not be fair if you're feeling fear to remember, the stronger the fear the harder one's life might be" said Kain.

"I only know you're a shinobi from the same village as me and Naruto, but that's all I know, I don't remember much about you" said Shikamaru.

"I don't think you're evil Itachi if that's what you're scare to remember" Naruto replied while everyone turned to him.

"I have a feeling you're not…."

"Naruto is right. Itachi you're one of us, Cosmos would have never summoned you to fight on her behalf if you really have darkness in your heart. If that was the case then it would have been Chaos that would have summoned you instead" said the dragon knight.

"No, it's not that…."

"Then what is?" Lightning pressed on getting up from her spot.

"Sometimes it's best not to remember anything. Because when you do remember you will only feel nothing but pain and regret for the sacrifices you have done. It scares me that my life might have been a path filled by darkness enough to crush my being…."

"…" none of them said a word it felt like his words have really got them thinking.

The Uchiha got up from his spot he was ready to leave.

"I will take the first watch…." he walked off.

"That went well not exactly as I expected it will go" said Laguna.

"Our friend seems to have a lot in his mind" followed Kain.

"I never thought we'll meet someone who doesn't want to have to his memories back" said Vaan.

"He just needs time for himself, maybe he will feel better tomorrow" said Yuna.

"…" Lightning kept staring at the direction he took off.

"Or maybe he needs friends" added Naruto looking worried.

"This is terrible I can't see a single cloud. What would I expect from a dark sky? I like it better when it's sunny" mumble Shikamaru.

"Tough luck for you, clouds are rarely visible when it's dark" said the sky pirate.

"How troublesome…."

Tifa giggled silently as she got closer to the summoner.

"Yuna I'm going to do it."

"Don't, that will be over doing it."

"It's only going to be for fun…."

Yuna gave a sigh watching the brawler walking over to the whiskered blond. It looks like she already knew what she has in mind. Yet she felt a bit jealous that her friend will have the guts to do something like that, or maybe there was something else than just jealousy.

"Hey Naruto…."

"Hey Tifa" smiled the Uzumaki.

"Mind if I sit next to you?"

"No, not all go ahead" he suddenly felt nervous but gave a big smile.

The beauty happily seated next to him and just for the proximity the whiskered blond was getting nervous. At least since he's been summoned him to this world he has never had such a beautiful woman so close to him. Truly Tifa was gorgeous and Yuna was in the same category too, he scratched Lightning off because although she was attractive she was too much of a grouch and a bit too cold for his taste. If he has to place them both for first and second place both will take first place spot in a heartbeat. He truly admitted they were both beautiful and his thinking was put to a halt when he felt an arm around his shoulder. The blond turned and blushed realizing that the fighter is the one to boldly put her arm around him, and she gave him a sweet smile in return. She has pulled him closer and that made it worse, his face was quite close giving him a perfect view of her chest.

"What's this Tifa?" Laguna sounded amused at the sight.

"What? I can't do this to a friend?"

"Oh dear…." Yuna hold the thought to giggle at the way she was teasing the Uzumaki.

"_I can't believe she's holding me like this…I can't believe I'm so close to her…I can't believe I'm so close to her boobies. They look bigger from up close" _His biggest challenge yet will be not to get a nosebleed.

"Um…Tifa I think you're killing Naruto" said Vaan with a sweat dropped.

"Huh….?"

When she saw the blond she gasped the poor Uzumaki's face was the color of a cherry. He has collapsed with a comical expression looking like he no longer had any oxygen through his body. At least if he dies he will go to heaven with the biggest smile ever because he died from being touched by Tifa. The rest of the group just sighed at the whole scene aware that the brawler was to blame for her teasing act. Though it wasn't normal for her to be teasing like that since it wasn't like her at all, she has never done it before with the other males of the group except for the whiskered shinobi. There was a first time for everything but it was a still mystery why she will do such thing, looks like Yuna was the only one who will reserve enough to do something as to tease someone. Yet in the back of the summoner's mind she wouldn't be bother to give it a try.

"Naruto are you okay?" she got worried.

"I'm not home right now just leave a message after the beep…Beep."

"He's okay" Laguna gave a chuckle.

"He'll probably be out for a while" Vaan said.

"_Tch women are so troublesome" _Shikamaru gave a sigh.

Lightning has had about enough of all the silliness as she was ready to get some rest. She left the camp site and got further from the others looking for a nice spot to be able to get a goodnight rest. As she got near a rock to be able to use for a pillow at least her mind went to Itachi's words, her aqua eyes searching for the Uchiha his position where he was taking watch. She was thinking about him, he was still a mystery of course everyone wanted to get their memories back from their home world so why he was the only one who wasn't interest in the least to remember? Of course she wanted to remember about her world, her family and her friends. Then again she will ask herself if she has any friend at all back at her world with her attitude and behavior. These people she was traveling with weren't her friends just her allies because they're on the same side of the Goddess of harmony. But just from a glimpse of her memories that will be enough for her.

"_**Sometimes it's best not to remember anything. Because when you do remember you will only feel nothing but pain and regret for the sacrifices you have done. It scares me that my life might have been a path filled by darkness enough to crush my being…."**_

"_Itachi…Was the life from your world that bad?" _

She soon fell asleep and still not knowing why she was feeling concerned for the Uchiha. Why did it matter to her to know about his world and his life? A question she couldn't find an answer, but maybe she will someday and she really hopes she does.

* * *

(Time skip)

Itachi stood in his spot watching over the group resting, his duty for any sightings of enemies namely any warrior of Chaos. He hasn't been able to be at ease since the conversation at the camp fire, his words and the fact he has opened up to the group has scared him a bit. It would have been better to keep quiet and not give them answer, yet he understood about the power of comrades and friendship since he feels like he had a close friendship with someone he couldn't remember. The raven haired shinobi stood in deep thought and before he knew it, images were running in his head. So many images that were starting to hurt his head, he reached touching his forehead eventually he believed all these images were part of his memories from his world. He still didn't know them but what else could it be for him to have so many images? He groaned as he felt they were coming back to life, or more to haunt him.

"_**Big brother can you help me in my shuriken training?"**_

"_**I'm sorry maybe next time."**_

"_**Kill them all, that's your mission or the rebellion will occur and the village will fall."**_

"_**Why big brother why did you do it?!"**_

"_**I will kill you!" **_

"_**We understand Itachi why you're doing this…."**_

"_**I will keep my word and won't attack the village in exchange for my cooperation." **_

"_**We have a new member to the organization."**_

"_So many memories…So much pain…." _

The Uchiha calmed himself down feeling the images disappearing he figured these images we're all connected to his memories from his world. But all of the images were scattered in no specific order whatsoever, he didn't understand any of them only there was a lot of pain in those pieces of his memory. Then he wondered if the others were having the same thing and eventually he thought that it was a symptom that he might get his memory back. Yet he didn't want to remember like he just revealed to the group, after experiencing this he was determined not to remember anything at all. He suddenly sensed a presence and went into the offensive as he quickly draws his katana and blocked the incoming attack coming from a gun blade. The raven haired shinobi saw Lightning as his attacker he was still crossing weapons with her. Her eyes were focused she quickly took a step back still holding her weapon.

"Just making sure you haven't let down your guard. You didn't look like you were doing a good job during watch just now."

"I'm fine…."

"You didn't look fine to me."

"It's nothing…."

"You don't have to tell me your reasons for not wanting to remember your memories."

"Is that your reason for being here?" he turned to her looking curious.

"Actually no, get some rest I'll take over for now."

"I don't feel tire…."

"You don't have to be, I'm ordering you to take a rest now go."

"With all due respect Lightning, I see no obligation to obey you-"

He stood quiet not finishing his sentence meeting the tip of the sharp blade of her Blazefire saber. The Uchiha wasn't fazed by the menacing act his onyx eyes were calm and collected not a single tint of fear in them. He stood staring at her aqua eyes surprisingly there was no anger in them for his comment. Naturally she will get upset that he will defy her order, after all she was the taking the lead of the group while they resumed their journey to Cosmos Sanctuary. He should at least follow her lead and obey in whatever order she will give him. As far as he has known the Farron in this world she was a proud warrior who has a lot of confidence in her abilities and not following her orders will be counted as an insult to her character. But it made him curious to see her eyes not having that spark of anger being reflected.

"You've been taking the watch long enough. I'll take over, you get some rest and if your refuse you'll be a head shorter."

"You should know empty threats don't work on me. Perhaps Naruto or Laguna but not me" he actually felt amused by her attitude.

"Who says it's an empty threat?"

"Very well then, goodnight Lightning" he walked off sheathing his katana giving a small smile.

"Goodnight…." Too bad he never saw the quick smile that has spread her lips when he accepted her request, or more precise her command.

"By the way" she called out to him letting him turned to her.

"I know we're not supposed to fight each other. But I hope we can have a fight to test our skills, no holding back…."

"A fight…Are you insinuating a sparring match or a fight between rivals?"

"Both…."

"I see, perhaps someday" he finally walked off leaving the pink haired soldier with her thoughts.

The Farron gave a sigh as she turned her gaze towards the dark sky she did meant to have a match against him to see who is the most skill, she already knew he was very strong. Until that day comes she will wait for it to arrive.

"_Right…Someday…."_

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

(Location: Cosmos Sanctuary)

The group was walking the long path inside the tower where Cosmos held her Sanctuary for her warriors. After a long journey they have finally reached their destination and best of all they didn't encounter any danger. Which made some members think thighs through like Itachi and Kain, it was very odd that they didn't met any warrior of Chaos. The Uchiha was still trying to get over of his experience from all the scattered images that weren't in order, being part of his memory. Naruto smiled happy to have taken the right path to get to Cosmos, even if Shikamaru was right and ended up walking in circles. Lightning didn't want to admit that they have made it because Laguna took charge, she will make sure it will be the last time the soldier will get the chance. But she felt relief like everyone else for making it safe and sound.

"We've arrived" said Yuna.

Lightning gave a nod hoping that the Goddess of Harmony called them for a good reason.

"Shall we then?" asked the Uchiha.

"I just hope we're in time, don't want to look bad in front of everyone for arriving late" said Naruto.

"And yet we could have arrive way early if you didn't took charge and kept us running around in circles" added Shikamaru.

"Knock it off it's not like you volunteered to take charge because you lack the motivation for it!" the whiskered blond had a vein popped from the back of his head.

"It was troublesome to take the lead so I let you do it, big mistake from my part."

"Maybe if you weren't so lazy you might have done a way better job than me" mumble the blond.

"The others must be there already, let's go" said the summoner.

"Hope they didn't get tired of waiting" Vaan replied with his hand on the back of his head.

"A little distance can be good for a relationship, you know?" said Laguna.

"Let's hope they see it that way" replied Tifa.

Lightning took a deep breath walking ahead of the group.

"Come on…."

They resumed their walking heading further deeper as they managed to spot the rest of warriors of harmony. They saw everyone was already present making them think they were late and they were waiting for their arrival. In the right corner stood the warriors treasure hunter Bartz, the young thief Zidane and the master of weapons Firion. Next to them stood the blitzer warrior Jecht and the knight with the power of light and darkness Cecile Harvey, there were more warriors in the left corner. The silent warrior Squall and the young warrior Onion knight, along with the rest of the shinobis Naruto and Shikamaru knew at least from name and village. Gaara the fifth Kazekage of the sand village and his older sister Temari were behind Squall. The weapon mistress Tenten and the Hyuga heiress Hinata next to the sand siblings, the rest of the warriors walked to join them walking to the warrior in the middle which he's the warrior of light.

"Nice of you to join us" said Temari.

"Are we late?" asked a nervous Naruto.

"No, you're just in time" replied Gaara.

"Thank goodness" the Uzumaki gave a sigh of relief.

Before all the warriors stood a brilliant light and the figure of the beautiful woman who smiles at all of them. The Goddess of harmony Cosmos stared at all of her warriors before closing her and joining her hands as a bright blue light was released. The blue rays were all scattered around entering the bodies of all the warriors present. The light felt like a warm sensation feeling like it was giving them the strength they need, this was the Goddess's way to give her blessings to her warriors. Lightning lifted her arm catching the blue light on her hand feeling its warmness entering her body maybe with this they'll be able to stand a chance against the warriors of Chaos. Itachi let the light in feeling honored to have been given this power by the Goddess. Naruto and the rest of the shinobis felt the power behind the light and they already felt like they have become stronger. Once the light faded everyone left parting ways with the Goddess shared her words with them.

"You must defeat the God of discord. Stop Chaos, and end this conflict."

Lightning stayed a little longer staring at Cosmos, shortly she left joining everyone else. Itachi waited for the pink haired soldier to follow but as he was about to turn and leave, something caught his eye. He saw Kain walking to the warrior of light. Now there was no mistrust or suspicious among the warriors of harmony because they were all on the same side of the Goddess. But he couldn't help but wonder what was this all about, it really looked a bit suspicious for someone to meet up with another just when everyone else have left. However at the distance he was in, it will be impossible to listen to any word they will say. He had the solution for the problem, his onyx eyes turned crimson red with three tomoes activating his bloodline dojutsu the sharingan. With its power he will be able to read the lips of the two warriors.

"There's something I would like to discuss with you…."

"Your tone sounds like your hiding something, and your words sound like it's quite urgent."

"I'm afraid it is very urgent, the fate of this war lies in our conversation."

"I see the truth in your words, very well speak."

"Not here, somewhere more private…."

"As you wish…."

The Uchiha deactivated the sharingan knowing he wasn't to hear any more so he vanished leaving the Sanctuary. But the dragon knight's words have really perked his curiosity and interest, something was up he could feel it. Whatever it was his intuition was reacting that it was something not good.

* * *

**To be continued**

**There the first chapter is done let me know what you think with a review. Next we'll take a look at the warriors of Chaos and their plans. Lucky Naruto he got the chance to be so close to Tifa to have front row tickets to her chest I'm so jealous of him. This story will be updated frequently at least I will try hard to make it so. Next I will update Defiers since I'm already working on the chapter with over 5,000 words so far though I won't guarantee it will be a long chapter. Thank you I will see you all next time farewell!**

Next chapter: The mannequins attack


	4. The manikins attack

Disclaimer: I don't own Dissidia012 and Naruto they are the rightful property of Kishimoto-san, square enix and character designer Tetsuya Nomura.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Bold letters narration**

* * *

The twelve cycle: Treachery of the Gods

Chapter 2 The manikins attack

(Lightning's POV)

"**Cosmos the goddess of harmony, imbued us with the power she said we would need in order to fight Chaos. What she gave us was something we had no way of using on our own-divine energy that would rest inside us, waiting the proper catalyst. According to her, it was a strength that would be tempered through battle-by our own wills-and would eventually coalesce to form a crystal. As she told it, that crystal would then grant us, her soldiers, power to rival that of the gods themselves. So, simple as that. Fight the armies of Chaos, collect your crystal, and go take down the God of discord. At least that was the plan, as we all headed back to the field of battle once again." **

"**What we found when we got there was something else entirely: opposition of a form we never would have expected."**

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Chaos's throne room land of discord)

In the large room surrounded by darkness, bursting lava and falling comets stood the powerful God of discord. He stood seated on his throne patiently for the day that this war can finally be put to an end. When Cosmos is finally defeated and discord shall rule the entire land, his power will become absolute making him the almighty being above all. But he has waited for far too long and the war seems endless with either side not giving up, like they were both even in power. For eleven cycles they have fought literally the ones who did all the fighting were their warriors, the pawns they have summoned to fight on their behalf. There hasn't been a complete end to the war, no victory for either side their warriors have also proven to be of equal strength. As they were now in the twelve cycle he was determined to finally put an end and defeat his adversary the Goddess of harmony. Intending to support his warriors he has summoned them all to be present before him.

He gazed in front of him watching all of his warriors in his throne room, the ones he has summoned to fight for him to bring him victory over the goddess. The warrior before him was the dark knight Garland holding his long sword, he has bowed before him. Behind the knight stood the rest of the dark warriors, following the order the first warriors were the manipulative Emperor, followed by the sensual but malevolent Cloud of Darkness, the time witch Ultimecia and the ruler of the hidden sound village Orochimaru. Behind them were the rest Kefka, Kuja, Golbez, Exdeath and the members of Akatsuki Deidara, Kisame Hoshigaki, and Konan finally next to the three stood the missing shinobi from hidden mist Zabuza Momochiand the shinobi from hidden sound Kimimaro Kaguya. The God of Discord as was already aware that there were some members missing, but he had little concern for such. The ones present will be enough for him.

Chaos raised his hand releasing a dark red ray into the air it has dispersed into many small rays. Each one has engulfed the dark warriors giving them some extra support power from the God of discord. They have felt like they have become stronger with the new power given to them. After it was over they have parted ways as most of them vanished and others took off, only a few chose to stay. Garland, Emperor, Ultimecia and Orochimaru were still present before the God like him they were determined to end the war and bring defeat to Cosmos and her warriors. Not like they didn't have a choice because they were fighting for Chaos but because they all have an urge to do it, to defeat the warriors and the Goddess of harmony. To crush any hope they have of ever winning this war with the feelings of doubt and despair.

"This power will be much needed indeed" said Emperor.

"Yes I feel as my strength has reached a new potential" replied Ultimecia.

"Do not get overconfident, most likely Cosmos has given her warriors a boost as well" followed Garland.

"Of course it will be a better challenge to fight them and defeat them when they are giving their best."

"As always, Sephiroth and Sasuke weren't present" said the time witch.

"It's their choice if they choose to ignore to be gifted with Chaos's power" said the dark knight.

"I understand Sephiroth he's quite formidable to have as an opponent, but Sasuke. Orochimaru isn't he your pupil?" Emperor turned to the snake sanin.

"Are you doubting the strength he possess?" a grin has formed on his pale face.

"Of all us he's the one who will most likely become astray from his mission. There was once Kuja but that is no longer a concern with Kefka handling him" said Emperor.

"No need to worry, Sasuke will play his part well. He has always been…Distant from others."

"Just make sure you have him under control and remind him who is in charge. Traitors to Chaos are not taken lightly, remember what became the fate of Cloud" Garland said in a menacing tone.

"He was taken out by Chaos himself, and now he's fighting for Cosmos" reminded the time witch.

"Sasuke has a desire to become strong the thirst for battle calls to him. But only for those who are truly strong in his eyes. No doubt he will find it with fighting Cosmos's warriors" said the snake sanin.

"So you're saying he's blind and only obey to cleanse his thirst for power" said Ultimecia.

"As long as he gets strong it won't matter a thing to him."

"It will be wise to keep a close eye on him don't you agree?" said Emperor.

"Of course what kind of teacher I will be if I don't keep an eye on my student."

"The rift has been opened" Chaos turned to the four warriors.

"Yes the manikins have been unleashed" said Garland.

"They will keep Cosmos's warriors entertain" said the time witch.

"They are the tools that will bring you victory and bring upon the demise of the Goddess of harmony" said Emperor.

"Things are about to get quite interesting" followed Orochimaru with a grin.

"Go and aid them, bring me the defeat of Cosmos."

"As you wish" replied the dark knight with a bow and the others gave a nod.

* * *

(Scene change)

In the dark infernal plains of the land of discord a lone figure walked the hellish path. He walked with no destination in mind with a never ending thirst to get strong, not having a clue why he needed to gain so much strength. With dark raven hair onyx eyes and wearing shinobi-like clothing, on the back of his shirt was the red and white fan that it was the symbol of the Uchiha clan. On his back was safely strapped his sword of Kusanagi, his eyes we're filled with so much hatred. He didn't remember a thing from his world or his purpose in life, right now he was been summoned here to fight for the God of discord to fight in this war. Quite honestly he could care less about the war or the Goddess of harmony the only thing that matters to him is to fight and grown strong. To show that his strength has no limit but he wanted more, to unleash his true potential and prove his worth. The young Uchiha Sasuke stopped walking sensing a powerful presence near him.

Sensing the presence he knew he was right as someone appeared before him. The Uchiha recognized the person as one of the warriors fighting for Chaos just like him, an ally of sort. The young shinobi gazed at Sephiroth the one winged angel and probably the strongest of the warriors of discord. He knew because he has fought against him a couple of times, due he did disobeyed Chaos's law and he didn't care. He has seen his strength and what he was capable off, this is one opponent you can easily get killed if you didn't had the enough experience and power. Both warriors looking at each other like predator ready to strike over its prey, yet Sasuke resume his walking. He passed the silver haired swordsman without him making a move the Uchiha was getting further away while the one winged angel remained in his spot.

"You….?"

The Uchiha halted without looking at him as he wasn't expecting some sort of confrontation with the former Shinra soldier. It felt like time stood still between the two there was a long pause and the young Uchiha was dying to make the first attack, if he gets the perfect chance to strike. How tempting it was right now to grab the hilt of his Kusanagi sword and slice him in a flash, though that was easier said than done. One thing he has learned while fighting in this war, Sephiroth was "anything" but an amateur fighter. Even with using sharingan the swordsman was still a good challenge deep inside he was determined to grow stronger than him and overpower him. He still had his doubts there was someone among the warriors of Cosmos who can match the one winged angel's strength. There was respect between both just hatred from the Uchiha's part.

"Your heart is filled with so much darkness. Is it hatred that fuels it?"

"I'm in no mood to put up with your mind games…." he resumed his walking.

Sephiroth kept a calm expression as he made his long sword Masamune appeared as he was ready for combat.

"Would you show me the extent of that darkness?"

Sasuke stopped again and this time his patience has worn out. He glared at the silver haired swordsman activating his sharingan its crimson color looked like it was flaring from anger. In a blink of an eye he has vanished unsheathing his sword and perform a quick attack, yet Sephiroth countered blocking the attack he was able to see him move. The Uchiha jumped back at such speed preparing to fight for real without holding back while the one winged angel readied his long sword for the upcoming fight. He charged chidori on his sword followed by charging a full chidori on his free hand. He has vanished again appearing in front of the former soldier ready to counter attack, but the attacks never collided. Orochimaru has appeared in the middle summoning a couple of snakes, they wrapped around their weapons preventing them from moving them. Sephiroth remained calm his serious expression has never changed while Sasuke glared that his teacher has interrupted them.

"Get out of the way" he was still holding the chidori and the one charging Kusanagi.

"Now now Sasuke you know very well not to fight those who are on the same side. You're always picking fights with Sephiroth if this keeps up, you'll upset Chaos. I will be held responsible for your actions as your teacher, stop this fight now."

"He started it…."

"Yes I'm sure you would want nothing but to fight him to the death. But wouldn't it be better to pick a fight with a warrior of Cosmos?"

"Hmph…."

The Uchiha deactivated the sharingan and disintegrated the chidori in his hand as well as the one charging his sword. He broke free from the snake holding his weapon as sheathed it without taking his eyes on the silver haired swordsman who has remained quiet the entire time. Orochimaru kept staring at his pupil ready for anything, just in case he tries to pull a surprise attack.

"None of them are worth the challenge…."

Sasuke remained in his glancing at the one winged angel before he turned to leave. He vanished leaving the area as the snake sanin made the snakes disappear freeing Sephiroth's long sword. It was a good thing he arrived to interfere just in the nick of time or there would have been one heck of a fight that might destroy the entire landscape. Orochimaru was no fool he knew how strong his student has become, probably surpassing him and then there was the soldier before him. Sephiroth was also another powerful threat believing his strength was that equal to a God, maybe not in the same league as the God of discord but it was still something to fear. However he made a mental note not to interfere again because he was also looking forward to the fight, wanting to see how much the Uchiha has grown.

"You must excuse my pupil he is always eager to battle as long as his opponent is strong."

"Hphm…Your pupil" Sephiroth's tone made the snake sanin frown a bit as it was ridiculing him.

"He has nothing on you" he vanished leaving the area.

"_Quite the character, maybe next time I won't interfere and just let them have their way. As a teacher I must test my pupil's strength against the strongest" _he gave a grin as he also left vanishing in a quick step.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Elven fields land of harmony)

After leaving Sanctuary from receiving Cosmos's blessings Lightning and her traveling group are heading east. This time Naruto has chosen to travel with them and they didn't mind, well maybe the pink haired soldier was a bit against the decision but there was nothing she could if everyone else agreed to have him accompanying them. Tifa and Yuna were probably the ones who were the happiest to have the Uzumaki with them, though they try to hide it but failed. The Farron took the lead again and it was better that way than having Laguna, not wanting to see the soldier dragging them down like last time. They were very confident now that the Goddess of harmony has given them some of her power they will be stronger to take on the warriors of Chaos. Without getting too confident they believed they'll be able to victorious this time and defeat the God of discord ending the war. Among the group there was someone who wasn't thinking about the war at all.

Itachi hasn't said a word since they left Sanctuary he was too much in deep thought about a certain event that took place at such area. He remembered before he left the short conversation between Kain and the Warrior of Light using his sharingan to read their lips due that he was too far away to hear them. Whatever the reason for their conversation was it must have been very important if they chose to take it somewhere else more private. According to the dragon knight's words the fate of this war was at stake, those words really put him to do some serious thinking. His onyx eyes were on Kain he had no idea what he was up to, his suspicions have grown. Lightning has noticed the Uchiha's quiet behavior he was the silent type, someone with a few words but seeing him this quiet really bothered her. She made a complete stop as the group followed shortly.

"Why are we stopping?" asked Naruto.

"Itachi take the lead."

"…."

"Huh….? Why are you letting him take the lead?" asked Vaan.

"Itachi…Are you listening?" the pink haired soldier turned to him.

"…"

"Hm…He's been so silent lately more than usual but still-"

Laguna didn't finished they were all startled as Lightning unsheathed her gun blade attacking the older Uchiha. He responded with unsheathing his katana blocking her attack their eyes met and he could tell she wasn't happy. The others were still startled by the sudden surprise attack never expecting her to attack one of their own, but then again she did attack Naruto even if it was by mistake. The pink haired soldier sheathed her Blazefire saber as the Uchiha sheathed his weapon again he wasn't fazed or intimidated by her aura. Though his thinking was completely shattered after her attack if wasn't keeping his guard up he might have lost his head. He knew she was only trying to get his attention but it wasn't necessary when he's always paying attention, it didn't matter if he was lost in thought about something.

"I heard you the first time Lightning…."

"Then answer…."

"Whoa" Naruto was still trying to recover from the surprise attack.

"I do believe it wasn't necessary for such action Lightning you know Itachi is always paying attention" said Kain.

"I would like his reply to confirm he is paying attention."

"Easy, let's all calm down there's no need for arguing" said Laguna not wanting a discussion forming because of this.

"Lightning has a strange way of getting Itachi's attention doesn't she?" Tifa smiled with a hint to tease the Farron.

"If you called that strange" followed the young sky pirate.

"Wait!" Itachi reacted turning the other way as he reached for his katana.

"What is it?" Yuna had a bad feeling she was holding her summoning wand tightly.

"Someone's here or perhaps there's more than one" Kain readied his lance.

"A fight huh….? Warriors of Chaos" Laguna prepared his machine gun.

"Just keep your guard up" Lightning has taken her gun blade.

"I'm ready whoever they are" said Naruto.

The group stood their ground when it was true they weren't alone. Many figures emerged visible from view appearing before the warriors of harmony, they were surprised by the figures. They were obviously expecting to see a group of warriors from the God of discord but they were wrong. Instead they were staring at a couple of very familiar people, their bodies seems to be made from crystal. It wasn't that long for them to realize the similarities each of the crystal strangers was a resemblance of themselves. One looked like Naruto, another like Itachi, a third one looking like Lightning and so on each resembling the warriors of Cosmos. They were confused by their presence they had no idea what they were, it was hard to tell if they were allies or foes. Pretty clear that they knew they weren't warriors of Chaos, the next question why did they look like them. It was still a mystery so far none of the crystal figures did a thing they stood still without moving a muscle.

"Okay this is weird" said the Uzumaki.

"Weird, I see it dead creepy" followed Vaan.

"What are they?" asked Yuna.

"Who are they?" followed Tifa.

"Be cautious I have a bad feeling about this" said Itachi.

"Watch out!" shouted Lightning.

The crystal made figures charged at them, each going after the ones they resemble. Itachi dodged attacks from his look alike while Lightning had her hands full crossing weapons with her own fake it even had her gun blade. Naruto throw punches and kunais to his faker only to receive the treatment, it has shown to have his own moves. Tifa went fist to fist with her copy while Yuna was shocked that her crystal fake can also summon Aeons too. Vaan saw the big resemblance with his crystal fake attacking it with his spear and sword and shield, he was surprised to see the copy can do the same attacks as well. Laguna fired his machine gun and his crystal look alike did the same too it went more aggressive firing his shot gun he took over from the heavy fire. Kain was impressed with his fake he had all of his moves they were all the same, this will be a troublesome opponent.

"Spread out!" shouted the Farron.

They nodded taking different paths away from the others they might have a chance if they fight them separately. Naruto dodged shuriken and kunais from the copy he summoned shadow clones to assist him, they charged only for it to dodge and made the same hand seals to summon clones of its own. The whiskered blond was shocked that it can also do the shadow clone jutsu and made him think what other jutsus the fake copy can do. The clones charged making a rasengan while the fake clones did the same and they all collided combining their jutsus they were all destroyed. The real Naruto charged at the crystal copy and punched it with an uppercut sending it into the air he made a shadow clone launching him to the air, holding a rasengan in hand. Thanks to the speed boos from the clone's throw he rammed the spiraling chakra sphere at the fake copy strong enough to break it into many pieces. He grinned for winning the battle.

Lightning wasn't having problems with her fake thought it can do everything she could, it wasn't strong enough to give her a good challenge. She perform some quick attacks with her gun blade, block hits weak counter attacks and she counter with magic. Some fire and lightning plus launching it in the air she made more quick attacks while changing her weapon to gun mode firing a couple of rounds. She admitted it looked like her and did all her moves but it wasn't strong enough to make her break a sweat. Deciding to finish the fight she changed her gun blade turning it into Odin's double lance she unleashed razor gale followed by some rose petals as the crystal copy got caught in the attack. The results it was broken to pieces, winning the fight.

It was the same case with Itachi his copy looked exactly like him and it was copy knowing his attacks. But it just wasn't strong enough to par with him in the same level of strength. He cast grand fire ball followed by some strong attacks with his katana before he activated his sharingan, he was amazed that the crystal copy can also activate the dojutsu. The fake has casted a genjutsu on him but the older Uchiha has proven to be strong breaking through it and countering with his own genjutsu. The fake was caught in it unable to move, he knew the fight was over. Finishing it off he released many crows and they all transformed into dozens of shuriken, they strike down the crystal copy of himself it started cracking down. Itachi finished it cutting it down with his katana sending it to pieces he sheathed his weapon deactivating his bloodline as the fight was over.

Tifa smiled thinking she has found a good sparring partner in herself but was obviously able to counter all of its attacks. Her fake wasn't as strong as the original brawler she blocked all of its attack countering with her own punches performing different that her copy couldn't block in time. She gave the fake a hard time as it was caught in the merciless assault as she performed meteor drive, meteor, burning arrow and dolphin blow. The crystal copy fell to the ground getting up it was obviously looking like it has taken a beating but it was too late to dodge another incoming attack. Tifa has used rolling blaze in the air making direct contact and that was the fake could take as it was shattered to pieces.

Kain didn't break a sweat against his opponent it looked like and had his moves, but it wasn't that strong. He didn't show off and went to the point attacking his fake without backing down, no holding back. The dragon knight has used the combinations of lance barrage and lance burst to defeat his crystal opponent. However as the fight was finished he couldn't help but wonder of the existence of such being as it worrying over the warriors of Chaos wasn't enough, now this emerges. Thought it wasn't strong it made him worried if there were more of them, and if they were stronger than this. Everything seems to lead to his conversation with the Warrior of Light.

Yuna wasn't happy that her copy can summon Aeons too. The summon beings were part of her there were more than just her weapons to fight, but her friends. To see someone else resembling her and using them got her upset, this fake was only using them as they were pawns. She has admitted that she needs them and she has learned a lot from them. Just like the group she's being traveling with she has come to treasure all of her friends that also include the Aeons. She dodged the attacks from the fake Ixion as she countered with Valefor's tackle. Luckily it wasn't as strong as she thought she blocked all of the copy's attacks and used Ifrit's hellfire to demolish its fake summons. The fake fell to the ground and she wasn't going to give it time to recover, she summoned Valefor once more casting its strongest attack phoenix ray. The results her copy was demolished by the strong attack winning the battle.

Vaan didn't had a problem dealing with his copy he was no longer impressed that he can use all of his attacks. It wasn't as strong as he thought he blocked and dodged when he needed to. The young sky pirate managed to counter its attacks he used crossbow and spear. Making successful hits he followed with sword and shield, and then he proceeded with using stronger attacks like torrent and catalyst. A couple of attacks more on the weakened and helpless crystal copy and he finished it up with windburst. His fake replica was caught in the attack ending up being shattered to pieces he was the victor of the fight.

Laguna wasn't having that much of a hard time but he made a mental note that he hates fighting with himself. His copy was good but not good enough he took cover from the incoming fire from the fake's machine gun, he countered throwing one of his pulsar grenades. Taking the opportunity the crystal was left wide open he fired his machine gun, he followed changing to his shot gun. The fake was ready to go down a few more attacks before he finished it off using Ragnarok blade. The crystal was destroyed before shortly vanished from sight while the soldier gave a sigh, he was lucky it wasn't that strong.

After they were done fighting the fakes they kept on moving not sure if their current location was safe. They kept on walking until reaching a valley with some mountains they thought they have traveled far enough. The warriors stopped for a moment remembering what they encountered the crystal copies of themselves they were definitely real. It was still a mystery to them of what exactly were those things they fought while Itachi was looking in deep thought. Their appearance and their timing for emerging he was still thinking everything trying to put the pieces together. They took a time to catch their breath while Lightning was gazing around making sure no more weird enemies will jump on them, or any warrior of Chaos for the matter.

"Wha…What are those things?" asked Vaan.

"Hm…They looked like carbon copies of us to me" replied Laguna.

"Thanks for the inside perspective…."

"Yeah Laguna we already know that just by looking at them" said Naruto with a sweat dropped.

"Not they resemble us but their moves and attacks as well" replied Itachi.

"More of them are probably to come after us" said Kain.

"You think Chaos is behind this?" asked the Uzumaki.

"Probably…."

"I am more concerned of how many of them might be" said the Uchiha.

"We're just lucky those things we beat weren't that strong" said the young sky pirate.

"Manikins…A never-ending pool of reinforcements. What good is having Cosmos's power, if we can't even make it out of here to use it?" said Lightning.

"Another thing that worries me…Just when we got a new power these things appeared a coincidence perhaps?" said the Uchiha.

His onyx eyes glared sensing a presence reaching to the handle of his katana.

"On your guard we have company."

"Well, well if isn't Cosmos's warriors, marching straight into my arms on their own accord!"

"Who's there?" said Naruto.

Looking at the source of the voice two warriors of Chaos appeared on top of a hill. Recognizing the two one was Kuja and the other was Kefka. Just when things couldn't get worse with fakes of manikins, two warriors from the God of discord find them.

"Been a while since we've seen anything but puppets" said the Farron.

"Yeah I thought you guys might have gone missing or extinct" the whiskered blond gave a grin.

"Really? Could it be you're…Out of steam? Oh you poor dears. I mean turn around!" said Kefka.

"You still have more manikins waiting for a chance to play!"

"Oh no. Not again!" Vaan spotted more manikins heading their way.

"Their numbers seems to be increasing" said Kain.

"It doesn't look like we'll be able to escape" replied Yuna.

"I'll take care of these. You guys deal with the others behind us. Do not let them surround you!" Lightning has taken her gun blade.

"Yes, mam! You just leave your escape route to me!" said Laguna.

"Light…If things look bad, get out" said Tifa.

"Naruto back them up" Itachi walked next to the pink haired soldier.

"Right! Just leave it to me!" the Uzumaki gave a thumb up following the others.

"I'm staying, these two are dangerous."

The Farron gave a nod feeling grateful that the older Uchiha we'll be watching her back, she knew with him backing her up there won't be nothing to worry about. Both turned to the two warriors of discord they will probably have to team up to fight them. Kefka was grinning seeing this as the perfect opportunity to mess with Kuja's mind and convincing him to be useful in the war, after all he knew the truth. He is the one messing with his memories knowing he was supposed to be a" traitor" pretending to be on Cosmos's side when in reality he was indeed one, in the last minute he jumped size admitting that he was on Chaos's side all along. He was nothing but a puppet of the wicked clown only difference the strings weren't that attach compared to his other one. He went next to him using his persuading skills to convince him.

"Well, Kujie-coo…It looks like now's the time for you to show us what you can do. There's only two of them, you know I know you can handle them. This is your chance to shine!"

"Will you not stop talking? It gives me a headache every time you open that mouth of yours."

"Now!"

"I do not take orders or cues from you, Kefka. I will engage them when I choose and how I choose."

"Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine whatever, I'll just shut up and watch you do your thing, okay? Just get on with the showing-what-you-can-actually-put-up-a-fight part already!"

"How about if we make this fight fair….?" Itachi gazed at Kuja.

"Hm…."

"You fight Lightning one on one, no interference from both parties."

"Ohhhh he's making things easier for you Kujie-coo!"

"What are you doing?" asked the pink haired soldier.

"You can handle him without the clown aiding him I trust you have no objections with my suggestion?"

"And when did I agree to your suggestion?"

"You can't fight them both on your own."

"That's why you're here."

"Oh my looks like we might be having some internal discord here…Could it be what they called" lover's quarrel"?"

"Shut up!" glared the Farron at Kefka while Itachi stood quiet.

"Hm…A one on one standoff very well, I accept your terms shall we dance Lightning?"

"I don't dance" she replied with a frown.

"Lightning with no sky in which to hide…No choice but fulfill your destiny…and fall."

"I'll keep an eye on the clown, just focus on Kuja."

She nodded readied her Blazefire saber as the warrior of Chaos jumped from the hill in front of her. Itachi has kept his distance between the two watching over the fight, but most of all watching over Kefka making sure he didn't interfere in the fight. He was confident she'll be able to handle Kuja he has always had a lot of confidence on the pink haired soldier's fighting abilities. In his opinion she was the toughest among the female members of the warriors of harmony. She was a true leader and was always keeping her calm and collected judgment, except when she will argue with Naruto or when she's really angry. His only concern was to keep a close eye on the clown Kefka, he was a devious one with his demented personality. If the warrior of Chaos does decide to interfere in their fight he will make sure to interfere too and handle him.

"So ephemeral, Lightning."

"Oh I'll show you how lightning strikes" she charged at him holding her gun blade.

* * *

(Scene change)

Naruto was aiding the others fighting off the manikins he used his shadow clones to even up the odds. They were constantly fighting dozens of the manikins, most we're the same models of themselves while others were resembling warriors of Chaos. Like Kefka and Kuja they warriors of harmony were having their hands full right about now. The Uzumaki increased the number of his clones charging with many rasengans. Vaan and Laguna teamed combining attacks as they were able to defeat some of the fake beings. Yuna and Tifa have teamed up too as the brawler was assisting the summoner aiding her Aeons, more manikins fell due to their strong teamwork. Kain took out another manikin using dragon fang, he defeated another one striking with his lance there was no end to them. Even with having the whiskered blond increasing his numbers they were still to a disadvantage, it looked like they were fighting a battle they couldn't win.

"_There's still coming, I will have to get serious…." _

The blond shinobi closed his eyes for a moment before all of his clones vanished. His eyes opened revealing a different color, yellow with a toad like pupil he has entered sage mode. He summoned two clones as they formed a rasengan on each of his hands he charged forward ramming one to a Kefka manikin, the other to a Vaan manikin. It looks like the rest of the warriors of harmony have gained some advantage having the Uzumaki fighting with everything he had he summoned more clones assisting the others in their fights. The clones aided Tifa with her punches and kicks using his taijutsu, they aided Yuna's Aeons, they followed every step of offense from Kain, aided Vaan's different weapons attacks and aided Laguna's heavy weapon fire. They were decreasing their numbers slowly and it looked like they were going to win this battle, when they less expected more manikins arrived to challenge them.

"_Oh come on you got to be kidding me, there's still coming" _the Uzumaki got annoyed.

"There doesn't seem to be an end to them" said Kain.

"If this keeps up we won't make it" followed Vaan.

"They surround us, Lightning warned us not let that happen" said a worried Yuna.

"Can't we just get a break?" said Laguna.

"Not with them around" replied Tifa.

A large group of manikins have been suddenly sent crashing by a wave of sand. Another group has been paralyzed as their shadows were caught in another shadow. The warriors of harmony were relief as backup has arrived aid them. Naruto smiled happily watching Gaara take another group of the fakes with his sand, Shikamaru used his shadow strangulation to defeat the group he caught with his shadow possession jutsu. More manikins charged at them but they were blown away by a strong current of wind, they turned as they saw Temari jumping next to them landing next to the red haired Kazekage. Shinobi weapons flew at more of the manikins when Tenten arrived to aid them too and another bunch we're wiped out by Hinata's rotation technique. The shinobis of harmony were here reuniting with the others while Uzumaki couldn't be any happier to see them. Thanks to them they will have a better chance against the fake copies.

"You guys could use some help" said Temari.

"You're just in time" said the Uzumaki.

"They are are large in numbers" said Tenten.

"We can take them, just keep your distance from them" said Gaara.

"I won't have time to come up with a strategy there's too many of them. It can't get any more troublesome than this" the Nara gave a sigh.

"Everyone be careful, I can see more of them coming from the west" Hinata had her byakugan activated.

The group joined forces to battle the horde of manikins. Naruto activated sage mode again using odama rasengan helping Kain who was having his hands full at the moment. Yuna's Aeons had full help from Tenten using her many weapons, releasing one scroll after the other. Tifa and Hinata teamed up using their hand to hand combat skills both combining the Zangan martial arts style with the gentle fist of the Hyuuga clan. Gaara aided Vaan with his sand which it wiped manikin after manikin while the young sky pirate focused his strong attacks to finish them off quickly. Lagun fired his machine gun and rocket launchers and Temari guided the heavy fire using her wind attacks making them very effective if their speed. The whiskered blond slammed another odama rasengan at another manikin of himself he knew they have gained the upper hand with the shinobis of harmony helping them.

"_Time for the big one…."_

The blond sage raised his hand forming a wind style rasenshuriken he threw the spinning swirling chakra filled with wind like it was an actual shuriken projectile at an incoming group of manikins. It crashed creating a powerful explosion of whirling chakra that destroyed every single of the fakes, their numbers decreased rapidly thanks to his strong jutsu. The other saw the whole thing and were impressed by the sheer power of the jutsu, though it wasn't the first time they have seen the rasenshuriken in action it doesn't gets old of watching it. The entire group was now on a better end handling the manikins they have a better chance in numbers, none didn't realized they were being watched from high above. In the skies stood a blond haired Akatsuki member part of Chaos's army, riding on a giant bird made of clay. He watched with a small grin seeing the warriors of harmony beat up the crystal replicas.

"_Not bad hmm…Time for them to receive a rude awakening with my art yeah…." _

Deidara was holding a small clay figure before grinning he was planning in using his C3 clay bomb, which it's his most powerful large scale bomb. It will be strong enough to kill all the members of the warriors of Cosmos fighting the many manikins. He hasn't noticed Shikamaru has spotted him and he was shocked recognizing the Akastsuki member, and it meant bad news remembering his ability to the warriors of harmony.

"We have trouble above!"

Everyone looked to the skies to see the blond Akatsuki as he was gazing down at them. It didn't matter to him they were too late he has already prepare the bomb that will bring forth their end. He threw the C3 and it quickly changed size becoming into a giant clay figure everyone was shocked at the size they didn't had time to move or to escape with their lives. Deidara knew they didn't had time to run from the powerful blast he made the hand seal for detonation, at least he'll be taking so many warriors of Cosmos from one of his bombs.

"Everyone take cover!" shouted the Nara.

"Katsu!"

BOOM!

"_Such a shame, Chaos will be most please hm…He'll probably award me with more of his power, I'll be able to upgrade my art with it yeah."_

He gazed down at the blast from his strongest bomb waiting patiently for the smoke to clear off and see the beautiful destruction it has caused over the landscape, and most importantly over the warriors of harmony. Once it was slowly clearing off his victory grin was replaced by a frown of annoyance staring at a large roof of sand covering the entire sky radius. It was obviously used as a shield to protect everyone from his bomb. He wasn't happy he failed to kill them all with one bomb he put a lot of work in making that C3 explosive. However he put another grin because if he didn't put an end to them the manikins will, because their numbers were just endless. Also if a fight forms between him and them he's already packing enough clay to blow an entire landscape. Either way the odds were at his favor and he can easily with this fight, the numbers were enough.

"_They're very lucky yeah I can create another C3 just in case…."_

"Great job Gaara!" cheered the whiskered blond.

"We have to do something about him" replied the red haired shinobi.

"As if two warriors of Chaos weren't enough, here comes another one" said Laguna.

"We have our hands full with all these manikins" said Vaan.

"However their numbers have decreased, we should focus on Deidara as our prime target" replied Kain.

"I'm the least of your worries!" the blond haired Akatsuki heard them.

"There's still plenty of manikins left heading your way yeah."

"He's right, I can see fifteen more coming from the east" said Hinata using her byakugan.

"This is crazy, they're going to keep on popping up!" said Tenten.

"We should re-think our strategy" said Temari.

Deidara grinned taking the advantage they were focusing more on the manikins he has already made a couple of explosives from the mouths in his hands. He released a couple of clay birds at them but Gaara was ready using his sand to shield everyone again from the flying explosives. The blond haired Akatsuki kept his distance away from them while he picked more clay from his pouches letting his mouths chew them taking the perfect shape and form. Naruto has deactivated his sage mode thinking of a way to attack the warrior of Chaos realizing Shikamaru didn't had the time to think because they were constantly fighting the large amount of manikins. His cerulean eyes widened coming up with a way, a smile has spread his lips. It was a good idea and it will work if he does it right, he turned to the Nara who was fighting a Lightning manikin using his knuckle blades.

"I have a plan Shikamaru, everyone keep fighting!"

"Whatever Naruto, this has become too troublesome for me to even think straight!"

"Tenten I need your help!"

"Huh…me?" the bun haired kunoichi made sure not to drop her guard.

"_It will work" _he gazed over at the flying Deidara.

"_I need some time before I can make another C3 bomb hmm…Not like they can do a thing about it with all those manikins keeping them busy yeah."_

* * *

(Scene change)

The fight between Lightning and Kuja was fierce and intense and it seems both warriors were on equal terms of strength. Both were serious and weren't holding back so far they have been relying more on magic attacks while dodging and blocking when it was needed. Itachi was staring at both warriors continuing their showdown but he gave a quick sharp look at Kefka he was truly a devious one and he expected he will interfere in the fight. At any minute he could unleash an attack on the pink haired soldier and he'll be there to get in the way, he prefer a fair fight of one on one. It did surprised him a bit that Kuja will agreed to the terms of the fight meaning he really wanted to fight the Farron in a fair fight and not being aided by manikins. Kefka was different, he can be manipulative as he can be devious to his personal opinion he trusted Kuja more than the clown. He kept his attention on both the warriors fighting and the one watching with a hint of amusement.

The Farron dodged his force of symphony attacking with watera because of its slow speed Kuja dodged it with ease before he got hit by thunder. There was only determination in her aqua eyes, never showing mercy to her enemies. It was clear by now who was the better and stronger opponent she dodged another attack casting fire. Kuja was now getting desperate realizing that the fight has gone long enough and he was aware Kefka wasn't going to bother in helping him he will probably wait for the enemy to be weakened before making his move. Not wanting to admit defeat he unleashed ultima destroying a large portion of the ground, his eyes widened not seeing the pink haired soldier. He was shocked never seeing it coming she was right above him catching him off guard. The Farron performed army of one beating him up in countless attacks she sent him to the air. The audience witnessing the fight can clearly see the results.

"_Kujie-coo is going to lose why I am not surprised."_

The weakened Kuja used flare star only for the pink haired soldier to dodge it. She unleashed the fury of her gun blade changing into Odin's doubled blade lance she separated them, casting lightning strikes. The warrior of Chaos was struck down as he was now at the mercy of the warrior of Cosmos, but even she knew she couldn't spare him. They were at war and it was their mission to stop the armies of discord and the God himself to end the fighting and return to their home world. Itachi clearly saw the winner of the battle as well as Kefka, now the only thing to witness is the finishing blow. She performed lightning strikes again and that was it for Kuja as he gave a loud cry of pain falling to the ground, it was over. Lightning's weapon changed back to her Blazefire saber staring at the downed warrior, she did warn him when the fight started.

"That's how lightning strikes…."

Kuja was on his knees his body was emerging some dark like substances he knew it meant he was going to disappeared soon.

"Oopsie! Someone went and lost, didn't he?" said Kefka in a mocking tone.

"You know what they say about second place: completely pathetic!"

"Meh. Don't sweat it, a thing like that's not gonna be the end of you. Should be the end of that religious phase of yours though!" he watched as Kuja vanished.

"The next time you fight, it'll be study time all over again! Oh, what a deliciously depraved memories should I fill you up with this time?" he chuckle after noticing that the pink haired soldier has walked up to him.

"What? You're still here….?"

"You'd let your friend die? You're not very different from the manikins."

"And that is the reason you're still standing now. Shouldn't you be kissing my boots in appreciation?"

"How dare you…." She glared at him having a reason to hate him, aside from being a warrior of Chaos.

"Besides, it's not like he's really gonna die from that. Let him be, he'll be back."

"He's not dead?" she sounded surprised.

"Now now, don't you go prying into that. Even if I went to the trouble of explaining. You'd just forget!"

Kefka gave s grin realizing she has lowered her guard his hands glow with dark energy, taking the perfect chance to attack her.

"Bye bye!"

It never happened as Itachi has appeared before him with sharingan activated he was glaring at the clown with so much anger. As he expected he was planning to surprisingly attack Lightning he didn't approved of this he dislike for someone like this. Because he saw it as a cowardly attack showing like he wasn't going to bother fighting his opponent in a fair fight. But then again since when a warrior of discord will ever play fair by the rules. Kefka was so shocked that he appeared so quickly he was watching his every move all along and just when he thought he was only focusing on the Farron's fight only. The older Uchiha wasn't going to let this go as his sharingan has taken a new form, unleashing his magenkyou sharingan. Scumbags like these he will never show any mercy.

"You were careless, you obviously forgot about me…."

"Tsukuyomi!"

In an instant the clown was now screaming in pure terror as he was lost in the genjutsu world and was repeatedly tortured by the Uchiha for what it seems like hours. When in this reality only a second has passed Kefka resumed his screaming like he was going to go insane as he vanished. Lightning walked to him shortly looking a bit shocked while Itachi has deactivated his bloodline his eyes returning to their original color.

"What did you do to him?"

"Let's just say he'll be having some unpleasant dreams for a while."

"Too bad for him, I don't feel sorry."

"Agreed, I'd find that character quite disturbing."

"That makes two of us."

"Shall we check on Naruto and everyone?"

"Right…."

* * *

(Scene change)

Deidara was grinning watching below as the fight rages on. The warriors of Cosmos were fighting the manikins only this time there were more of them. Even with the shinobi's aid they were now having trouble keeping with the new wave of fake copies. The entire sight was so entertaining he had the urge to join and go with a bang. His mouths were almost done making another C3 bomb, this time he was planning to send everyone to their doom. Keeping a close eye on Gaara who was too focused against a manikin of himself he knew it was the perfect time to release it. Without the red head Kazekage no one will be able to protect them from the powerful blast radius. His eyes widened spotting a warrior of harmony on top of a hill the weapons mistress Tenten holding a big shuriken. She has thrown the projectile right straight at him he gasped dodging the weapon feeling relief for a moment.

"_That was too close hm…." _

"You will have to do better than that yeah!"

"If you say so" Tenten gave him a grin.

"Huh….?"

POOF!

The giant shuriken has taken the form of two Naruto's. One shadow clone and the real one holding a rasengan, the clone grabbed his free hand and gave him a push sending the original straight at the Akatsuki.

"_What?!" _

"Rasengan!"

The blond haired Akatsuki has been hit by the chakra spiraling sphere he fell off the clay bird hitting the ground hard. The shadow clone vanished and the real Uzumaki landed safely walking to him, he gasped as his body was replaced by a medium size clay doll. Obviously Deidara has used a clay substitution.

"Damn it, he got away."

"But it was still a good plan" Tenten jumped down the hill.

"We can't continue like this!" shouted Temari in the middle of a battle against three manikins.

"Agreed it will be wise to retreat" replied Kain.

"_Damn, if I could only come up with a strategy but there's too much fighting for me to take the time and think" _Shikamaru gave a sigh.

"We have no choice we have to fall back!"

Naruto looked above to see Deidara was still standing flying on his clay bird, his cerulean eyes widened gazing over at his hand seals he knew what was going to happen next. Then it hit him the clay substitution next to him he was going to detonate that and they were all in the same spot. This time they might not be so lucky to survive.

"Fall back Naruto!" shouted the Nara.

"Everyone run!" shouted the whiskered blond.

"_Too late hm…."_

"Katsu!"

BOOM!

The blond haired Akatsuki wasn't planning in staying to see and find out if they were still alive or not.

"_That will be enough for now hm…I will save my C3 for next time. It's time to make my escape, to fight another day yeah" _he flew off.

The blast took all of the manikins present and part of the landscape it remained nothing but rubble and smoke. Minutes later Itachi and Lightning arrived after the smoke has clear they were shocked to see large hole caused by the explosion from the clay substitution. The Farron got worried thinking the worst that everyone was caught by the explosion while Itachi stood thought. The older Uchiha was checking the surrounding area of the blast thought he was certain they were still alive, not a hundred percent. But this had him think for a while thinking that there was something else here besides manikins. Both walked around gazing around the area there was no sign of the other warriors of harmony or manikins. It was all empty, this part of the valley landscape resembles a complete wasteland.

"There must have been one heck of a fight."

"The shape of this hole and the rubble ground, some sort of explosive was set off" the Uchiha was still kneeling touching the soil.

"Explosive…You don't think-"

"I'm certain everyone must have fled to safety. Though this makes me doubt this couldn't have been the work of manikins. I'm beginning to wonder if there were more forces of Chaos besides Kefka and Kuja."

"Maybe, we can't be for sure now. We can only hope everyone else made it back safe to Cosmos."

"Sanctuary is quite far from here, it seems we'll be traveling together for a while" he got up walking next to the Farron.

"Does it bother you?" she stared at him and it was a mystery why she will ask such question.

"Of course not, does it bother "you"?"

The pink haired soldier turned to the older Uchiha as their eyes met briefly her answer was quite simple.

"Tch…Of course not. But I'm glad it's you and not someone who will annoy me for the rest of the journey."

"Annoy you…You're referring someone like Laguna?"

"Yeah him, I'm still not happy with him taking charge the last time" she resume walking with Itachi walking the same pace.

"If I have to take a guess, Naruto will be the perfect candidate to have for a traveling companion."

"You hit the nail on the head" it felt like he has read her mind.

"I can only see two outcomes coming with you traveling with Naruto both being bad. Either you will leave him behind, or just beat him up until he's unconscious."

Lightning has given a small as she continued her walking. No she had no problem traveling with Itachi at all in fact she will actually enjoy the journey back to Cosmos. The only thing that will annoy her is the fact that there will be more battles against manikins and warriors of Chaos.

"Well was my guess correct?"

"Pretty much…."

* * *

**To be continued**

**And that's a wrap for today hope you enjoy this chapter. Yep I'm going easy with this story so I won't be revealing any spoilers. People have already asking me about who will live or die for the thirteen cycle just be patient and wait to find out. As always thank you all for the reviews and those. I enjoyed writing the Sasuke/Sephiroth scene I can tell those two looked like they will go all out in a heartbeat. Thank you to those following the story and marking it to favorites I guarantee it will get better further. Expect some couples to be reveal in the upcoming chapters that will be all for now farewell until the next time!**

Next chapter: Separate paths destined to become one


End file.
